kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantanon
The Pantanon are Guardians of the Swamp, also called Guardians of the Dead. As many of you know, a swamp is like a natural graveyard, and no two swamps look alike. The Pantanon live under the swamp, and like the swamp, tend to change over many many years. The top illustration shows a young Pantanon, coming from a relatively young swamp. As you can see, it's covered in lively moss and various vines. Over many many years, some swamps become stagnant and decay. The second image shows an example on a Pantanon that comes from such a swamp. Some members of the Pantanon suffer the same fate as their swamps, and begin to slouch over and decay, giving off deadly swamp gas and the muddy swamp water falling from their bodies is full of bacteria, parasites and disease. Their bodies begin to look foul and rotten, but this does not make them weaker by any means. Notes from an unknown American Government Agency: Pantanon α (Alpha) Being was discovered as a result of increased Seismic activity in Norway. Our exploration team found what appeared to be an unexplained anomaly. What appeared to be a very large mountain, not documented on any Map, and seemed to be a swamp. What made this so peculiar is that swamps occur on flat terrain to retain water, and there is no explanation as to how this mountain was retaining it's water, or how it became a swamp. The swamp also appeared to be heavily degraded, most of the plant life was dead, however insects seemed to frequent the area. While studies commenced, the being awoke and began moving. The team had to quickly evacuate the area and soon witnessed a large being walking on it's knuckles. Our teams tracked it's movements but kept their distance. We began looking for similar anomalies, and at first, found nothing. A report came in of a Russian who claimed to have found an anomaly in the Vasyugan swamp in Russia. Our team arrived and found a hole, which appeared to be as old as the swamp itself. Samples of the area seemed to yield the same results as test of the being. The area was overwhelmed with Dragonflies, in greater numbers than ever recorded on Earth, and other insects seemed to team around the hole. Test revealed that changing the geography of the area seemed to effect the composition of the original being. Site was designated as the being's origin. Tests commenced. Changing plant life and fertilizing the ground around the area. The being seemed to mimic the changes made to it's origin, however it did not respond to inorganic materials being brought in. Size unknown but reports claim it had to be multiple miles across, estimates were difficult as the team could barely even perceive what it was that they were looking at. Pantanon β (Beta) Specimen roamed into an American town. Being seemed far more heavily decayed than previously discovered specimen. Swamp gas seemed to emit from the creature, and it appeared to have trouble walking. It seemed unconcerned about the destruction of the town, but grew increasingly violent when residents took it upon themselves to fire upon the being. There were few survivors left, all of which didn't own guns. Specimen and it's origin have not been located, despite it's size. It is unknown how such large beings can remain so illusive. Pantanon γ (Gamma) Specimen discovered in Greece. Seemed curious about locals and did not show any signs of violence. This had been the smallest discovered specimen. Being became a public figure in Greece. Our team was unable to investigate, as their local officials were very protective of the specimen and had already made plans. However, they weren't keeping it a secret and publicly announced all discoveries and plans for the creature. They had discovered the creature's origin and came up with the same results we had. A decision had been made to make it a protector of the people and experiments commenced to make the creature healthier and more powerful. They expanded upon the small swamp, using fertilizer and bringing in more healthy trees to toughen to root system, and the specimen began to grow rapidly. They had attempted to place weaponry in the area, however this had no effect on the creature. Eventually they found a natural way to arm the creature, and brought in largest numbers of wasps, hornets and bees. The insects seemed uninterested in each other, which is odd for territorial insect colonies. In fact, there were reports of bees bringing nectar and pollen to the nests of other species. Likewise, the same species of Bees, Hornets, and Wasps began rapidly reproducing within the specimen's arms. the defence minister has made it very clear that we are to classify the creature as a WMD, and we are making plans to obtain the specimen from Greece by any means necessary. Category:Mutant Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters